1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is battery-powered electric motors and alternators. More specifically, the invention relates to electric motors and charging in battery-powered vehicles. The invention encompasses a battery system capable of producing a ping-pong electron effect. The invention encompasses a battery-powered motor that is usable in a battery-powered vehicle. The invention also encompasses an apparatus for charging such batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Changes in regulations have brought the concept of battery-powered cars to the forefront.
First, the electric power industry is deregulating. Consumers of electricity are no longer held to the local utility company as they once were. As a result, electricity providers are now able to price shop for electrical power. Evidence of this market is the creation of a futures market in electricity. The ultimate result should be market-driven pricing of electricity. Market prices should be lower than the monopoly-prices previously charged by local power companies.
An indirect result of a drop in power prices, should be an increased incentive to use electricity for power compared to other fuels. Specifically, the drop in costs of electricity, should increase the incentive to use electric cars compared.
Another regulation that has increased the incentive for battery-powered cars is the California Air Resources Board regulation for the introduction of zero-emissions vehicles. According to these regulations, car manufacturers were to make at least ten percent of their cars with batter-powered motors. In addition, to create a support system for these new cars, the states of California and Arizona have required a network of charging stations be created. These charging stations make it possible for electric cars to move around the states and refuel.
Despite the incentives provided by these regulations, battery-powered cars have not replaced gasoline-powered automobiles. Evidence of the impracticability of day-to-day use of electric cars has been the automobile industry's failure to meet the California Air Resources Board regulation for the introduction of zero-emissions vehicles. Faced with the reality that only two manufacturers were able to produce commercially-viable, battery-powered automobiles that could meet these standards, California allowed the standard to languish.
Existing battery-powered cars have numerous shortcomings. First, the battery's charge capacity is limited. A limited charge limits the distance that a battery-powered car can travel. In addition, a limited charge limits the horsepower that the motor can generate. As a result, battery-powered cars in the prior art can only travel short distances and performance suffers during those trips as the cars try to climb steep hills and accelerate in tough traffic.
To solve these problems, electric-car manufacturers have tried to use larger-capacity batteries within their cars. While the newer batteries have improved performance, this performance increase has come with a cost. The chief cost is an increased amount of time to charge the vehicle. Charge times with improved batteries can exceed 36 hours--this is an unsatisfactory length of time for a daily commuter. Also, larger-capacity batteries have come with added weight. As batteries weigh more, the performance of the cars carrying the weight decreases.